


Innocence

by 00Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Fangirl/pseuds/00Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred learns that boys really can marry boys. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little pic based off of this post: http://musicalmaniac7o9.tumblr.com/post/118398465745/convo-between-my-7-year-old-students-today

 

"Guys, guess what!" Elizaveta whispered dramatically as she skipped up to the table where Alfred, Natalya, and Lovino sat. The three were a strange group of friends, but in the second grade, none of that really mattered.

Lovino looked uninterested, and Natalya was still mad at her for not giving back her crayon last week, so it was up to Alfred to respond. "What?" He whispered back, just as enthusiastically. 

 Elizaveta giggled, bringing a chubby hand to her lips, and pulled a nearby chair to their table. She batted her eyelashes and sighed, dreamily. "I have a new crush!" 

Natalya's eyes narrowed. "Didn't you just have a crush on that weird kid that eats glue last week?" 

"Natalya! Manners!" Ms. Braginski, Natalya's older sister, scolded as she took a seat beside the kids, suddenly interested in their conversation. 

The Belarusian muttered an apology and crossed her arms. "Don't worry, Eli! I do too, on a boy!" Alfred said, with all the confidence he could muster. It was the first time he really told anyone besides his brother. 

"You're a boy with a crush on a boy?" She asked, nose crinkled slightly. Elizaveta remained in shock, Lovino was indifferent, and Ms. Braginski stared at her sister, eyes narrowed. 

Alfred's gaze dropped to the floor, almost taking his glasses with it, "Yeah. He's really cute."

Natalya traced her finger on the table and huffed out a quiet, "Oh." 

Their side of the room remained silent for a bit before Alfred began talking again, hands wringing. "Boys can like boys..." His voice was small as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I just can't marry him because boys can't marry boys." 

Now it was Ms. Braginski's turn to input. "Yes they can," she said slowly, sincerely. "You can marry whoever you want."

Blue eyes sparkled with hope, "Really!?"

Elizaveta nodded, finally regaining her senses. "Yeah! My auntie married a Spanish lady named Ms. Isabella and now I have an auntie and a Tia!"

Alfred could almost feel the newfound information fuel his veins. His hands instinctively reached toward the candy in his pocket, a green ring pop (he knew they were his favorite). "Okay. Maybe I will marry him!"

Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No you can't, you're seven!" 

Alfred stuck his tongue out and pouted, "A boy can dream, can't he?" 

* * *

 

Alfred smiled softly, tapping the old photograph on his palm as he waited. The rustling in the kitchen meant that the tea was almost done and Alfred couldn't wait to show him. It was their first picture together, albeit a class picture. 

A few seconds later, Arthur padded over to Alfred. He took a seat on the couch, offered him the tea, and stared at the picture with curiosity. "What's that, love?" He asked, snuggling up to Alfred's side. 

"This," Alfred began after a long gulp of tea, "is the first picture we have together. From when you first moved over here from England."

Arthur blinked, placing the tea on the coffee table. "Sod off, you're joking?" He snatched the picture from the grinning American and scoffed. "Look at how bloody awful my hair was. And dear god, my eyebrows."

"You act as if now is an improvement." Alfred laughed hysterically at his own joke, despite the angry punch that landed on his shoulder. 

"Asshole."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, but kept his dirty comment to himself. "You know, I thank that woman everyday for what I have." 

"Who, Ms. Braginski?" Alfred nodded, "Why do you say that?"

He smiled, recalling the memory as if he was back in the second grade. "She's the one who told me that boys could marry other boys. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten the courage to even  _talk_  to you." 

Arthur tried to hide his growing blush behind the photograph. "Well, if you ever talk to her again, tell her I said thank you." 

Alfred hummed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I will."


End file.
